herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinosuke Nohara
Shinosuke Nohara (シン�ちゃん) is the main character in the manga series and anime, Crayon Shin-Chan''.'' He is a mischevious 5-year-old boy who has interests of his own kind. He was noteable for being the most popular character. Background He is the main character, a kindergarten-aged boy whose antics are the basis for the series. His affectionate name is Shin-chan. He is 5 years old and loves chocolate biscuits and a TV superhero named "Action Kamen". In general, he is brutally honest, highly curious, and has no shame whatsoever. Ironically, there have been several instances in which his antics actually solved the problems of those around him. He also displays a surprising amount of talent at various activities including Skiing, Sumo, Soccer, Dodge ball, Baseball Throwing, Kick the Can Sword fighting, Kendo, Boxing etc. On rare occasions, he displays bouts of selfless kindness (for example, in one anime episode he saved a frog from a truck on a rainy day, getting all wet and dirty in the process and risking Misae's anger since it was his last set of clean clothes), but these are often immediately followed by antics that negate the goodwill others feel. There are also times when Shin Chan displays a level of maturity beyond his usual self in his concern for others, and in a few rare instances he shows that deep down he really does care for his family, despite his constant disrespect towards them. This shows is up more often than not in the feature length movies as compared to the regular series episodes. He is a naughty child around which the series are made. His works are Always Done By His Puppy Dog Eyes. He generally pulls his pants down when happy and dances while singing "Ass Dance! Ass Dance!" ("Bure! Bure!" in the Japanese Versions). He always runs to the nearest TV at 5 PM to see Action Kamen and, when he cant go inside his house he will go at Masao's House. He is a member of kasukave Defence Organisation. He has his own imaginary character called as Buri Buri Zaemon. Romances Shinchan is attracted to older girls and women, despite his young age and flirts with them with adult dialogue such as "Hey Lady, Do you like eating green-pepper?". He brazenly pursues any girl who catches his eye.As he flirts, a smiling mouth, red cheeks, and flirting eyes can be seen. He shares this trait with his father and paternal grandfather, but this often results in Mom's cruel punishment. However, he seems to has at least some standard in his pursues, as he never tried to flirted with any of his female teacher (Mrs. Matsuzaka, Mrs. Yoshinaga, and Mrs. Ageo), even though people (including himself) has considered them to be rather attractive.The only girl he seems to really like is a college student named Nanakohe. He always tries to pretend to be a brilliant boy in front of her in order to impress her. Relations Misae/Mitzy (Mother) He is very close to his mom as seen when his mom goes to the hospital when she is pregnant and he became sad for believing she will die in one month. Despite this, he still copies his father's behavior and will refer to her as Misae/Mitzy at times while mocking her flat chest and she can be a jackass at times Hiroshi/Hiro (Father) He's always on his dad's side because he is just like him. and when he takes his side, he saves him from mom. Normally Shinchan will tell things about Hiro to Mitsy, making Mitzy fight with him. Himawari/Daisy (Sister) Kazama/Georgie (Friend) He will argue about everything kazama says. only these are the kids in the Sunflower Section who will fight. Shiro/Whitey (Dog) Shiro is his pet dog of unknown pedigree. He always tries to keep Shin and his Grandpa away from his house because they normally break it. Shinchan found him in a box and did terrorizing things to Mitzi so he can keep him. He will not want to take him for a walk and gives him food. Mitzy tries to convince Shin to take care of Shiro. Masao He appears to be his best friend but commonly Kazama will be with him all the time. he loves a new girl who is very rich and comes to school in a limo. Shinchan only comes his home to eat pancakes. shin chan will go anywhere Masao goes. Nene/Nenny She is only Girl in the troop. She always wants to play house-house. Shinchan tries to get away from her Girl-ish ideas Suzuki They normaly meet when the whole troop is together. They are good friends as their thoughts match on Weird things. Trivia *His behaviour is similar to the breadwinners called SwaySway and Buhdeuce because they always show their forbidden parts. External links *Shinosuke Nohara in Villains Wiki Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Messiah Category:False Antagonist Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Outright Category:Poor Category:Western Heroes